Prove me your Love
by Jean Phoenix Soul
Summary: Haruka keeps on denying their relationship in public and that made Michiru feel uncomfortable and unconfident, threatening Haruka to leave her if she doesn't change that indifferent attitude and proves her love to her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else… I don't even own the clothes I'm wearing.**

**Prove me your Love**

**And do it before midnight**

"Welcome to the fifth annual charity ball!" the hostess said through the microphone to the most influent people in the whole Japan. "Tonight we have two young musical talents with us, let's give a warm welcome to Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou!" People were still clapping when the two musicians started playing Luigi Boccherini's most famous minuet. ((Author's Note: My favorite classical piece too.))

The whole concert lasted less than an hour since not even rich people was fond of classical music those days and the ones who where wouldn't miss a single one of Michiru's concerts but were not that rich; anyway the people at the ball politely paid attention to the girls' work until the end. After that, they retreated to their dressing room for a while and other people occupied their place in the stage.

"Remember me not to listen to your advice ever again" Haruka said sitting on a chair in their private room.

"Are bras that uncomfortable compared to bandages?" her partner asked not really paying attention to the conversation, combing her hair in front of the full body mirror. The comment made the blond blush deeply and Michiru wouldn't miss looking at such a cute face in the mirror, but she did it discreetly.

"I didn't mean that!" she complained with her low pitched voice.

"Then what is it?" the violinist played innocent.

"I don't like performing in public"

"Why not? If you don't mind the people, it's fun."

"Precisely because of that it's not fun!" the aquamarine haired one sighed resigned, she would have to try again and convince her some other time.

"Fine, let's return to the party then"

It seemed the waltz had already begun by the time they arrived to the ballroom, and still there were still some people who were not dancing but talking near to the balconies. As the handsome F1 racer entered the room, a bunch of silly daddy's girls surrounded her, trying to get a dance. A single sentence from her partner's mouth was enough to make Michiru disappear silently from her side.

"Please Mr. Tenou, dance with me!"

"No! Dance with me, please!"

"Please ladies, calm down"

"Is this girl your girlfriend? Is that why you won't dance with us?"

"Don't talk nonsense! She's _just a good friend_, calm down ladies. I'll dance with all of you"

Having withdrawn to an isolated balcony to ease her anger, the beautiful painter looked at the moon while the night breeze gently messed her hair. After all the trouble they have been thorough to be together, why was she still flirting with almost any girl that crossed her way? But the worst part was not that, not even she had turned her down the first time they met, but now that they were 'dating' she kept on denying their relationship in public even though the media already knew about her sexual preferences. There had to be some way to stop that annoying behavior, she thought; but how? Then, the idea came to her mind all of a sudden.

About an hour later, Haruka finally found Michiru's hideaway in the balcony. The blonde's eyes opened wide in surprise when she noticed it was not only her partner in there, but she was talking to a handsome man and what was worse, she was actually giggling at whatever he was saying. It looked like she was having a good time. The racer wasn't able to control her temper at all, so she walked to them looking irritated.

"Michiru, I've been looking for you everywhere! Where on earth have you been all night?" the other girl looked at the newcomer surprised but not getting into Haruka's jealousy game. The gentleman seemed confused by the interruption.

"You didn't tell me you had such a famous boyfriend, Michiru" he said to ease the tension in the air. The aquamarine beauty just giggled.

"Oh, he's just a friend, aren't you, Haruka?" she asked with a small wicked smile on her lips that somehow made her look sexy. The question confused the taller woman and for a second she didn't know how to react or what to say.

"Right" she finally said becoming irritated again. Her pride was hurt. That, she wouldn't forget easily.

"Then he won't mind if we dance" The blonde was about to say she actually did when Michiru spoke quickly.

"Of course he doesn't!" and so, Haruka stood there looking that awful man take his girlfriend away from her to the dance floor, where the waltz was still playing. And she didn't even turn to see her before leaving.

The whole night sweet Michiru awaited for proud Haruka to come and rescue her from that cloying gentle man by telling him to stop monopolizing his girlfriend but even though she knew that was not going to happen, she kept on hoping. Her revenge was happening to be as difficult to endure for herself as it seemed to have been to her partner who was still in the balcony replacing her as the one left aside.

After the party was over, both Senshi met again to leave and the painter knew the argument wouldn't wait until home.

"I hope you have enjoyed yourself dancing the whole night with that man…" the blonde said dryly as she drove them home.

"His name is Tamashiro" she defended him to tease her. "And at least he's not ashamed of dancing with me… or too busy flirting with five teenagers at the same time, for the matter."

"What are you talking about?" Haruka looked away from the road to look at her companion.

"Oh, come on, Haruka! I'm not that naïve!" She said now reproachful. "You're ashamed of your relationship!"

"I'm not!!"

"The fact that you react so aggressively only reinforces what I say" the smaller woman added now more calm and yet serious.

The rest of the way to the tower complex was made in silence, for Michiru had nothing else to say and her girlfriend was still mourning her hurt pride as to talk, more like she was waiting for an apology.

Even when the painter was dressed in her pale green negligee about to enter her room for the night she remained silent, but then curiosity won over pride in the Acuarian's head and she managed to catch her before she went to sleep.

"Michiru…" she said barely audibly.

"Huh?" she turned to face Haruka.

"You like him, don't you?" Michiru's first reaction would have been to ask 'What!?' but instead of that, she controlled herself and managed to act calmly and remain silent. "You've done all this tonight so I would leave you and you would be free to go with him"

"He's a good hearted man…"

"Then I…" but the aquamarine haired girl interrupted her and continued talking with her soft voice.

"But I've once said you're the most important person for me in this entire world and I still maintain that. It's not going to change" Haruka was about to talk again, but the smaller woman didn't let her. "Although, I won't take such an insult as being ignored and denied like that, not even from you, Haruka."

"You've never been annoyed by something like this before, what's with you tonight?"

"That's because we hadn't anything formal. Look, it's not the first time you feel ashamed of what we have and I just won't take it anymore, so prove me your love or this will end here."

"You can't be serious!"

"I really mean it" she said defiantly. "Goodnight" she said walking into her room.

Well you asked for it, so I wrote another fic P This will be a short story, probably just another chapter.

I want to thank the people who reviewed "Into her World" since the first day I posted it (unbelievable!) and specially LitaDelacour, papapapuffyAY and Silas Canebridge for giving me the strength to write another fanfic in spite of the fever I have.

Don't leave, there's still a bonus track!!

"Michiru?" Haruka called knocking at her door.

"What do you want?" she replied opening the door a few inches so she could see her.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" that seemed to soften Michiru's bad mood, for she giggled.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

All right now it's over for real, but only until chapter two!! Bye!!


End file.
